Assassin's of Stalag XIII
by h311h0und
Summary: The Templars have joined the Nazi party and with their help they are getting closer to the pieces of Edin. But the assassin order has already sent their two best assassins out who are now hiding within POW camp. But the allies decide to send Hogan out create an underground base in that very camp. Will the assasins be able to exist in secret? Hogan's Heroes/Assassin's Creed firstfic


Author's note: Hi! My name is h311h0und and this is my first fanfic! well at least it's the first one I actually got a chapter finished... yeah I'm lame, but I felt good about this one! it's a crossover of Hogan's Heroes and Assassin's creed. If you don't know what Hogan's Heroes is then you must watch it! It's a comedy about Nazi POW camp during world war 2 where the prisoners are actually in 'charge' and do things to help the allies cause like sabotage and help prisoners escape from other POW camps. I want to thank maddy-winkel (sorry if I spelled that wrong) from deviant art for the idea... THANKS! anyway enough talking from me.. please read, enjoy, and review! I do not own Hogan's Heroes or Assassin's Creed.

Prologue

Hammelburg 1941

The wind howled through the night in the town of Hammelburg. The snow fell from the sky by the bucket fulls as a miserable Luftwaffe private tried to stay warm by rubbing his hands together. He looked at his watch. He still had patrol for two more hours. He cursed, not believing his bad luck that day. First he had woken up late, then traffic was bad, and to top it off, he rushed his way into the office, which caused him to bump into a General causing the General to spill his coffee all over the both of them. Despite his attempts to fix things with the General he still ended up on night patrol in the middle of a storm. Cursing the General and his luck, he continued on with his patrol feeling like his day couldn't get day worse. He just had to temp fate.

He continued down the street passing a small dark ally. He was about to cross the street when he heard a small thud. He stop, confused, and turned looking at the ally entrance. He walked part way into the ally but didn't see anything. He shrugged his shoulders, thinking it was just a cat or something, and turned to continue. He didn't make it out of the entrance before a hand shot from the dark covering the unfortunate private's mouth, dragging him deeper into the ally. A sharp pain emitted from the lower right part of the privates back, causing his vision to faded. His last thoughts were _why me._

The man who killed the unfortunate private, dragged the body more into the ally before gently putting it on the ground. The man, who was rather small, quickly set to work on searching the body for anything useful, but all he found was a few marks and some ammo. He pocketed these items and looked at his victim. Noticing the eyes still opened he reached over closed them murmuring "Reposer en paix." He then stood.

He was at least over five feet. He wore a white overcoat that had a hood, which covered his upper facial features, that came to a point. His gloves were of a gray leather material and so were his boots. He wore a hip holster which held a semi automatic German pistol. Strapped to his back was a German machine gun. On the left side of his belt hung a small sheathed ax. Several sheathed throwing knives covered ether sides of the man's lower abdomen. His belt contained several ammo pouches and two smaller pouches. The first pouch held several hollowed out darts. The second pouch contained several vials each filled with some poison or antidote. But his most dangerous weapons were strapped to ether wrists. Known as the hidden blade, this devise allows the user to assassinate an unknowing victim with just a flick of his wrist. His left sided blade looked like any normal blade. The right side though had multiple qualities to it. First off, the blade itself was hollowed out. This allow injection of poison into an unknowing victim when close. Then, it had a gun like mechanism allowing the owner to shot both darts and bullets if need be. And finally there was a small hook blade that allowed the owner to scale up buildings with ease or throw enemies across the street.

He gave a shot tuned whistle, low pitch, high pitch, then low pitch again, into the cold night. Somewhere in the distance came a three low pitch whistles. _All Clear. _The smaller man smiled, turned from the body and headed down the now empty street. It didn't take him long to find the place he was looking for. The small apartment complex was just like every other. Same colored brick, same colored door, same dusty windows. Same type of foundation he needed to get to the third floor with out anyone seeing him. He doubled checked the complex for any lights, when he was satisfied that there were late night wanderers he began his ascent. As he went up, a shadowy figure from the roof came down. Since the complex was only four floors the figure from the roof got to the third floor window first. He set to work on trying to unlock the window, which lead into one of the apartment's living spaces.

He was at least a foot taller than the smaller man. He too wore a white overcoat with a hood that covered most of his facial features. His gloves though where fingerless, which allowed him to use lock picks with ease. He also had a holster with a German pistol but instead of a German Machine gun strapped to his back he had a rifle. On ether sides of his belt were two large knives tucked into a sheath. On ether sides of his entire abdomen there were sheathed throwing knives. His belt also contained several ammo pouches and two smaller pouches. The first one contained a stethoscope meant to help him unlock small safes. The other one contained several small matchboxes and a packet of cigarettes. A thin wire rope also hung from his belt. His jacket was lined with a small hidden pocket that contained several lock-picks and hidden inside his right gray leather boot was a small knife he called his 'pencil sharpener.' he always had his 'pencil sharpener' on him at all times. He,like the smaller man, had two hidden blades on his wrists and like the smaller man, the left one was just a plain blade. The right one wasn't hollowed out like the smaller man's blade but it still had its gun like mechanism and hook blade.

The taller man unlocked the window in ten seconds and entered the building followed quickly by the smaller man. The taller one silently shut the window and headed toward a desk in the apartment as the smaller one made his way towards the bedroom. Silently the smaller man opened the door. Inside his target was sleeping, snoring loudly, not realizing his end had just entered the room. The smaller man slowly walked over to the bed side. He took out one of the vials in his small pouch and opened it. He goes to reach over and dump the some of the vial down the man's throat when he catches a whiff of the man's breath. Grimacing, he waves his hand in front of his face. Doing his best to ignore the dragon breath, he dumps the entire vial down the man's throat. He tosses the now empty vial across the room and quickly covers the man's mouth. The sleeping man wakes choking. As the smaller man predicts, he tries to get up and spit out what ever was in his mouth, but the smaller man has him pined. Noticing the intruder the man tries to throw his killer off him but the poison had started. Within ten seconds the man stops struggling. By fifteen the man was dead. With a sigh of relief the smaller man lets the dead man go, silently whispered "Reposer en paix" and walks over to pick up the bottle he discarded. He stops in his tracks and smiles. There standing in the door way, the taller swings the empty bottle in the air.

"Drop something?" the taller man teased his Cockney English accent noticeable.

Ignoring him the smaller man asks, "Did you find the documents, Pierre?" The taller man smiles.

"Of course, Louis. These Templars can't 'ide nothing from me. No let's get out of this ruddy mess before the Gestapo finds us." with that said he tossed the vial to him and left the room. The smaller man smiling just shook his head, pocketed the vial and followed suit. Soon the assassins where on their way back to the woods of Hammelburg. No one would notice the dead body of the Sargent for some time. In fact, it wasn't until the next morning when the Gestapo broke down the door that anyone notice the stench that filled the hallways. By then the assassins were long gone back to their hideout. Back to Stalag XIII.

NOTES: Reposer en paix ~ Rest in Peace in French

Thanks for reading! please review! it should help my writing immensely! Any hints about peoples' accents would be deeply appreciated! and let me know if I did anything wrong! OK I'll stop talking... sorry..


End file.
